yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuki Shirane
Appearance Yuki has short black hair that has been put in a bun. Her bangs part in the middle and has a clump of hair that reaches past her nose. She has a pair of dark green eyes and has a fair skin tone. She also wears frost-blue glasses. Personality Yuki is the kind of person that you have to get to know to like. On the outside though, she is a harsh person and doesn't care much about her friends. The only people she would show affection is the Martial Arts club. She has a chronic fear of heights, and to her being on the roof is a form of torture.If you ask her to follow you, as soon as you reach the staircase to the roof, she will pretend to need to use the bathroom. She has a crush on Budo, but never mentions it.She doesn't show it out of fear of rejection, instead, she acts rude to him, but they are still friends. She has a journal that she writes her ideas in. Some people consider smarter than most of the class. She has a reputation of 0. Relationships Positive Yandere Chan - Yuki considers her as a friend, the other being Budo. She talks to her, but not as much as her clubmates. Yosai Nakayama - Her dad is her only family since her parents abandoned her when she was 12. He gave her the journal that she cherishes. He is her adoptive father. Budo Masuta - They have been friends for a very long time, and she has developed a crush on him, and some say Budo feels the same way. Either way they plan on friends has never changed. If the martial arts club disbands, he will walk around the school with Yuki before school and during lunch and will walk home together. The player has the choice to match-make them. Neutral Teachers - They don't talk much unless answering questions, which doesn't happen too often. Classmates - They never talk much, and just assume she's too busy to talk. Yuki only talks to them to ask if they know anything about her brother. Negative Keumon and Satoko Shirane - They are her parents who abandoned her when she was 12. Their whereabouts are unknown at the moment, and all Yuki wants from them is revenge. Musume Ronshaku - She is her enemy and hates each other to no extent. They will both avoid each other at all cost Quotes Positive and Neutral ''Do you want anything else from me" - complementing her "Are you trying to get something out of me" - when complemented too often "Fine, I'll do it." - when asked a favor " This seems dumb, but could you help me find my journal, it's really important and I really need it! - when asked for a task " Thanks, I guess" - when you accept the task "Fine, I-I'll just do it myself. - when declining the task "You really found it... Thanks, Aishi" - When completing the task Negative "HUH! That was horrible Yan - Chan, YOU JUST KILLED SOMEONE" - when witnessing murder "THE HELL! DAMM CREEP!" -Witnessing panty shots being taken "THE HELL! IS THIS BLOOD?!?" - Seeing blood " I-Is this a- a CORPSE! I gotta get out here!" - Witnessing a corpse "What's up with you?" - Seeing someone bloody/ insane " Um... I have to uh, use the bathroom, yeah... Just give me a second!" - when going to the rooftop " Um, are we going up there? Okay, I guess..." - going to the rooftop while friends Elimination Yuki is not a rival, but can be eliminated Expulsion You can expel her very quickly, by stealing her journal, on Tuesday, during lunch when she is on her laptop. It is the same minigame as Osana where you have to turn off her alarm, but you're stealing a notebook.You then write about how she committed a crime (for instance, faking someone's suicide). You give this to the counselor, and Yuki is expelled. Routine She walks to school with Budo while talking about what happened the night before. She will change her shoes, then walk to the Newspaper Club with the rest of the club. When they get there, they will start to write the weekly newspaper. At 8:30 she will walk with Budo to her class and will sit beside Budo. During lunch, she will go back to the club and give Budo his lunch. After the next set of classes, she will walk around the second floor of the school while writing in her journal, waiting for Budo to leave. After, they walk out the school together. Trivia *She has been friends with Budo since childhood *She started the Newspaper Club because she was jealous of Budo being able to show off his club *Started to learn the guitar, and is getting better at it *Budo and Yuki met when Budo kicked her in the gut in kindergarten *Yuki has stated multiple times that being sweet around your crush is a waste of precious time *Some people think that Yuki drinks at home *The reason that Musume and Yuki hate each other is that Yuki thinks Musume's dad put her parents in debt, thus forcing them to abandon her. *The reason that Yuki spends so much of her time around Budo is that he is the first friend she ever had. *During most sporting events, Yuki is the host and announcer and does the morning announcements *She loves fencing as much as she loves writing and when she's not writing, shes fencing *She's a perfectionist, and is often heard telling her club members, "I don't want it to be good, I want it to be the best!" Gallery 171125kisekaecasual.jpg|This is what Yuki wears outside of school, and when at home 171125kisekaechild.jpg|This was Yuki as a child, she was much happier than she is now. 171125kisekaedressy.jpg|Whether it's a school dance or anything deemed "fancy", Yuki will wear this ensemble 171125kisekaeschool.jpg|This is Yuki's school outfit, and she will do anything to keep it clean 171125kisekaesleep.jpg|This is what she wears to bed on a daily basis, nothing to fancy... 171125kisekaeswim.jpg|This is Yuki's favourite swimsuit, if she didn't have to wear the school's swimsuit, she'd wear this Category:OCs Category:Datboi1122's OCs Category:Females Category:2nd Years Category:Classroom 2-1 Category:Heterosexual Category:Students Category:Newspaper Club